


Alex's futa adventures

by LiquidZer4ef



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidZer4ef/pseuds/LiquidZer4ef
Summary: Alex is listening to her mother drone on and on about how she needs to better herself for her future but Alex finds a way to still have some fun for herself and maybe a few others
Relationships: Alex Russo/Juliet van Heusen, Alex Russo/Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle/Alex Russo
Kudos: 1





	Alex's futa adventures

Alex was currently sitting in her comfy chair in the living room while her mother was lecturing on yet another one of her mess ups. Alex slumped back into the chair and quietly groaned as her mom went on and on about how Alex was behaving improperly and how she needs to get her act together. However, unbeknowst to her mother, Alex's dick was hard and continuing to grow in her tight skinny jeans. Flaccid her dick was around 7 inches but at full length it was a full 20. Normally you'd be able to see the full imprint of her third leg as her jeans stretched against her leg but the long dresslike shirt Alex was wearing alongside her knee high boots more than hid it from her mother's gaze. Although speaking of boots, her dick had now reached that point as it was growing and grew into the little opening that was available due to her boot being snug against her leg. Alex slightly moaned as her dick entered her boot as it felt as tight as her pussy. Alex loved bending her dick with magic, as she often used it to fuck herself. But this sensation was magical. Unfortunately this wasn't the boot with her wand inside of it because Alex suddenly got the idea that she wanted to fuck her dick with her wand. Unfortunately for her that would have to come at a later date. At this point in the lecture Alex's mother had turned around and Alex was left to stare at her mother's thick ass and tight legs. Her dick had fully grown and Alex didn't want to cum in her boots so she unzipped her pants and dragged out her monster leg and began to stroke it quickly. She brought the head of her dick to her mouth and uncovered the foreskin with her tongue as she gave herself a blowjob while stroking her dick at the same time. She wasn't sure how much time had passed at this point but she knew that she was close to cumming and she could feel her balls tense up. Much to her surprise her mother turned around and gasped loudly startling Alex which caused her her dick to twitch in excitement and she came, filling her throat with cum as her mother watched. Alex sensually drank every last drop and let her dick flop out of her mouth as it retained its full mast and flicked a dollop of cum onto her mother's face. Theresa was supposed to be furious, but seeing her daughters long dick made her wet instead. Theresa looked at Alex in the eyes and pulled her pants down, and to Alex's surprise, her mother had a dick of her own. One that caused her own dick to shudder. Theresa's dick was 22 inches and very girthy as it flopped out of her pussy and unbent to its full length. 

"Well i can't let my baby just enjoy herself without me can i now?", asked Theresa as she stroked her dick. Alex gulped but she quickly grinned as she got up from her chair and turned around, lowered her jeans only enough to spread her cheeks to present her pussy to her well endowed mother. Alex's dick swung and stabilized right between her tits and she waited for her mother to enter her. She was going to enjoy every moment of this.


End file.
